


Harem of The Sun

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Elena Castillo Flores, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Elena Castillo Flores, Harems, Knotting, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, impregnantion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Avalor is a beautiful kingdom filled with joy and music, The king and Queen rule peacefully before Shuriki came and Elena being the crown prince who was born an alpha is the heir to the throne. Once Elena turned 14 she excited cause this means she can finally use the Royal Harem that her father and grandfather and all her alpha ancestors have used to either find a wife or simply visit their favorite Concubine.Warnings - Girl Penis, underage sex, knotting and Omegavese





	Harem of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Female Alphas have male titles since they can only father children and Omega Males have female titles since they can only get pregnant

Elena woke up feeling very excited she was 14 years old now that means her father was finally going to let her inside the royal harem’s side of the castle. She gently stretched in her bed and swing her legs off to the side looking up when her personal maid walked in with her outfit for the day.

"Morning, your highness." Gloria said as she went over to Elena set the outfit down on the bed.

Elena pulled her nightgown up smirking as Gloria looked down at her morning wood. "Think you can help me out again Gloria?"

"One day we're going to get caught, your highness." Gloria said as she kneeled down between the young royal's legs and gently took stroked the shaft before taking the head into her mouth.

Elena groaned softly as she did her best not to buck her hips as she placed a hand on her head. She looked down at Gloria started to suckle the head then take more inside her mouth until she took all of it deep throating Elena.

"Fuck." Elena groan as she bucked her hips taking both hands and grabbing Gloria's hair and started fucking her mouth as she panted. She looked down to see the maid's eyes glaze over with lust as she moved faster pushing her dick in deeper, soon she felt the familiar tingle in her balls as she pulled Gloria's head close as she started to cum. 

"Oh, fuck." Elena grunted as she came her cock squirting down Gloria's throat as she let go of her hair and let Gloria pull up and just suckle the head trying to get every drop. Before pulling away panting as she cleaned her mouth with her apron. 

"Thank you Gloria." Elena said as she stood up and started getting dressed before heading down stair for breakfast 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her father smiled and said, “Are you ready Elena?”

 

Elena nods as she said, “Yeah I’ve been waiting for this day for a while know.” She saw her mother make a face and looked away as her father stood up and beckon her to follow him.

 

“Now you know the rules you can have sex with any of the members of the harem and one day your favorite or another princess of another land will become your queen.” Her father said as he opened the beautiful blue and gold double doors that lead to the harem. Elena looked around in awe she couldn’t believe how beautiful it was in there. Elena looked over at her father and said, "So what do I do?" 

He chuckled and said, "You go into that room and watch them then you tell me which one you wish to go back with you to your room here inside the harem's building." 

Elena blinked and said, "I have a room here?"

Her dad nods and said. "Yes its that door over there." As he pointed to it and then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now come lets check out the nice omegas." 

Elena looked around the room and noticing a few of the new members of the harem looked to be around her age. "Papa, they look around my age."  

"Thats because they are, Elena I wanted you to have some around your age to choose from." Her dad said as he gently patted her shoulder. 

Elena looked around and then spotted one of the girls who looked slightly older then her and watched her for a moment as she sewed and said, "I want her." 

"Alright go wait in the room and the maids will bring her to you." Her dad said as he told the maids to go get the girl and get her ready for Elena.

Elena went to the room and went over to the bed sitting down in it liking how soft it was before looking up when the girl was brought in and the door closed behind them. 

"Im not going to hurt you." Elena told the omega softly as she looked at her up and down she like how the robes on her looked and fitted her figure, how her soft brown hair was done in waves and pinned up with flowers as she walked over to her and touched her cheek. 

The omega looked down and said in a soft voice. "What do you wish from me, your majesty." 

Elena smirked softly as she sat down on the bed and untied her pants and tugged out her flaccid cock and said. "Suck it." 

Elena watched the girl come over and kneel between her legs gently grasping her cock and started stroking it. 

 _Oh, she's done this before._ Elena thought as she groans softly when the girl takes the head into her mouth suckling it. Elena watched as the girl started to bob her head taking more of the shaft into her mouth as Elena felt her cock start to get hard. Elena placed a hand on the girl's head as she helped her move faster over her cock as she groan in pleasure trying to decide if she should cum in her mouth or do that later. Once she was nice and hard she pulled the girl off her cock and said. "Strip." 

The girl stood up and started taking off her robes as Elena leaned back and watched the show before saying. "Whats your name?" The girl looked up and said. "I'm Silvia." 

Elena hummed and said. "Nice name, now come here." As Silvia obeyed and went over to her gasping when she was pushed down into the bed and Elena settled between her legs. Silvia looked up as she took a deep breath when she felt fingers push inside her and looked up at the ceiling, she knew one day she'll either catch the fancy of the king or the prince and will be called to bed with them but she never thought it would be today. 

Elena pulled her fingers out and licked them liking the taste of her first prey before she grasped her cock and pushed the head in before sinking all the way in to the base groaning at the tight feeling of the warm walls that surround her cock squeezing it the most delightful way she's ever felt she smirked at the gasps she heard form Silvia as she stayed still for a bit letting the young virgin get used to her girth. Elena then grasped Silvia's hips as she pulled out just leaving the head inside and pushed forward.

Silvia opened her eyes widely when she felt the cock head push inside her, her walls trying to push out the invader as it started to sink in, feeling slight pain as it pushed past her hymen and settled down so deep inside her. Silvia wanted to move to get away from the pain, the stinging she was feeling but couldn't as Elena held her hips in a tight grip not allowing her to move. She felt the pain start to subside and get better when she felt the Prince begin to move. She gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure she felt when Elena pushed in hitting something inside her that cause waves of pleasure to crash down on her.

Elena shifted as she started to move faster and hard, thrusting in deeper as she looked down at the omega she was currently humping watching her face cloud over with pleasure and smirked when Silvia grabbed her shoulders and moaned loudly. Elena groaned as she felt the walls messaging her cock every time she pushed all the way in and picked up the pace.

"Fuck...you're so wet." Elena said as she humped Silvia listen to skin on skin sounds and the wet slapping noise her balls made with every thrust. "Such a little slut...aren't you." 

Silvia just moaned as she cling to Elena feeling something coiling her belly and wonder what was happening. "Please...Please." Silvia begged even though she didn't know what she as begging for.

"Cum for me!" Elena demand as she thrusted in harshly smirking as Silvia's walls clench down more.

"I-I....OH!" Silvia moaned as she felt a wave of pleasure crash down on her making her vision go white as she shuddered. 

"OH, FUCK." Elena grunted as she felt Silvia squirt and cover her balls and cock in her juice, her walls clamping down tightly over her cock and messaging it as she came hard. Elena panted as her cock started throbbing and squirting her cum deep inside Silvia triggering her knot as she made sure she pushed in deeper as the knot finished forming tying them together for at least twenty to thirty minutes. Elena groaned as she looked down at Silvia who had a glazed over look and just mewled softly as she felt the slight squirts she felt as Elena continued to spill her seed inside her. 

Elena groaned as her knot finally went down enough for her to pull out and laid down next to Silvia and glanced over at her new concubine and smirked slightly as she looked up at the ceiling. _Wonder if I can get Gloria to let me knot her one day._


End file.
